Valentine Surprise
by xoSallypiaxo
Summary: Valentine's Day. Zach visiting Cammie at the school. Cammie's Birthday. FIreworks in Nebraska. BREAKING INTO BLACKTHORNE! A series of one shots of our favorite couple. Zammie! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Valentine Surprise

I'm new to Fanfiction...so please review and tell me what you think!

This could happen...or it could not, depending on whether Zach is a part of the COC or not. But...I got the idea from this comment on "Only the Good Spy Young"'s cover. Don't you just love Zach ????

**Valentine Surprise**

It was February. The fourteenth. As in Valentine's Day. The Gallagher Academy was in town to enjoy a bit of free time. As I walked through Roseville, memories flooded my mind. And to my surprise, they were not about a boy who was a resident in this town. I saw the gazebo that held so many memories for me, and I suddenly wanted to be alone. I told my friends I would meet up with them later and headed toward the gazebo. As I walked up the familiar steps, I wished that a certain mysterious boy would suddenly appear.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." a voice I recognized said from somewhere I couldn't see. But it couldn't be who I thought it was, right? That guy was probably in Russia or something, doing something I'll never know. As I tossed that thought away and tried to figure out who it was, the mystery dude came into my line of sight. I was momentarily surprised before I mentally hit myself on the forehead. Zach was the only person who called me Gallagher Girl. Duh! Zach was wearing his trademark smirk, and as usual he looked extremely hot. I just stared at him, the guy who always managed to annoy me and make my heart beat faster at the same time. I finally registered the fact that It was actually Zach, and that it would not be good for my reputation as a spy to keep standing there like and idiot.

"What are you doing here, Zach?" I noticed that my voice sounded kinda breathless. Not good.

"I'm here to see you." My heart started to do a little relay race. But still. I want answers.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

Zach smirked. Again.

"What, a guy can't visit his girlfriend on Valentine's Day?", he asked in a teasing tone. And I admit my heart nearly stopped.

"Who said I was your girlfriend?", I asked, confused but pleased.

"I'm hurt, Cammie. You don't even remember your own boyfriend.", he said, putting a hand on his heart for emphasis. I felt a blush gradually spread across my cheeks.

"Well, seeing as you never asked or anything, I'm not." I replied, with a slight scowl on my face. He searched my eyes, which might have given away the fact that I was actually kinda sad about this little fact.

Something shifted in Zach's impossibly green eyes. He walked closer to me, saying,

"Well, then....."

He reached into his jacket, and pulled out a big, red rose. Then he got down on one knee, and smiled. I mean a real, genuine smile, not one of his annoying smirks.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Gallagher Girl?", he asked, softly.

And of course I stood there gaping like an idiot.

"Cammie?", he prodded, his smile slightly slipping.

Since I seemed to have lost all my ability to speak, I took on the role of a bobble-head, and nodded. And nodded. Until I finally managed to stop myself and accept the beautiful rose. And say "Yes". Zach was smiling again. He stood up and pulled me into a tender hug. And it felt....warm and sweet, and....comfortable. I felt safe. I breathed in his musky guy smell and closed my eyes.

After a while, which felt like eternity, Zach pulled back reluctantly. There was an expression on his face I couldn't read as he murmured

"I'd stay if I could , but I gotta go. Just thought I'd ask you to be mine on Valentine's Day. Just in case Jimmy tries something."

"It's Josh," I corrected, smiling.

"I'll remember...one day," he answered with a twinkle in his eye.

Zach cocked his head to the right and seemed to think about something. Then his eyes shifted to my lips. OMG, I thought, is he gonna kiss me? Then those thoughts crashed down on me because he said

"Your annoyingly bodyguard-like friends are here. Better make my grand exit."

Then he swooped down and planted a kiss on my forehead, turned, and disappeared in plain sight. And I just stood there, rose in my hand, staring after him.

"Oh, my, God. Cammie!! That was Zach!!!! Why was he here?"

I smiled, and sniffed the rose. There was a piece of evapopaper stuck in between the petals. There was always a note with Zach.

_Until next time_

_-Love, Z_

I put the paper in my pocket and mumbled

"Guess I have a boyfriend now," and braced myself for the bombard of questions.

Uh….that's it. Please review……

Thank you for reading my attempt to write a fanfic.


	2. Just in Case

Another attempt. Sequel of sorts to Valentine Surprise. Zammie is just too cute to ignore.^^ Sorry if Zach is OOC. I want him to be nice, ya know?? So, thanks if you're reading this! And please tell me what you think!!

* * *

**Just in Case**

It had been about a month and a half since Zach had asked me to be his girlfriend. In a totally romantic gesture. Who knew he had it in him? It was nice for a while, knowing that he was my boyfriend, but now I just missed him even more than I used to. And it didn't help that I didn't know when I would see him again.

I read the note in my hand again, for about the thousandth time.

_Until next time_

_-Love, Z_

When was "next time"?? Deep in thought, I slipped out of my room where Macey, and Bex were in a heated conversation about whether lipsticks or compacts made better spy gadgets, and headed toward a place I could think in peace.

As I walked down the corridors all I could hear was the sound of my own breathing. I turned the corner and checked to see if anyone was following me. Then I slipped behind the tapestry of the Gallagher tree and into my favorite passageway. I clutched the note in my hand and closed my eyes, wishing for Zach to appear in front of my eyes.

"What are you wishing for?"

A loud voice startled me. I spun around and punched the intruder in the gut and turned to sprint toward my mom's office. But a large, warm hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Gallagher Girl! Cammie, it's me! Zach!"

I stopped struggling and looked up into Zach's flawless face. He was looking at me with amusement in his eyes. For a few moments I was mesmerized by the ocean green depths of Zach's eyes. Zach was here. My wishing worked!!! Then I lowered my eyes to his annoying smirk, and snapped out of it. I tried to think clearly. Something was wrong with this picture…Wait!! What is ZACH doing here? In MY school? A SPY school???

"How did you get in here? In the Gallagher Academy??? You're not supposed to be here!!! "I sputtered, half of me scared that our security was that easy to break through, half of me amazed once again by Zach's incredible spy skills.

Zach just stood there, smirking. He said nothing. Instead, he just took the note from my hand and examined it. His smirk grew larger(I didn't know it was possible either).

"It's wrinkled, Gallagher Girl. How many times did you read this?", he laughed.

I snatched the paper back before he could tease me more about it. I hid my growing blush and tried to regain whatever dignity I had by bringing to the IMPORTANT matter at hand.

"That is so not the problem, Zach. Tell me how you got in here!! It's supposed to be impossible! Did you teleport yourself here or something?" I exclaimed, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"Impossible, huh? So you didn't use this passageway to sneak out to see Jimmy?", he countered, with a know-it-all-look on his face.

"What, huh? Well, yes, but—"

"Then I guess it's possible. And teleporting, you've got a crazy imagination. I'm a spy, not a wizard." He shook his head, his eyes twinkling.

I stared at him. How did he know _everything_ about me??

"But…how did you know I used _this_ passageway?" I asked, slowly.

He smirked his "I-know-something-you-don't smile" and said….

"Spy." I groaned. Remind me why I like this guy??

"More like stalker" I muttered. "and that phrase is seriously overused."

He chuckled.

"But you wouldn't have minded if I _was_ stalking you." He said, like it was a matter-of-fact. I sighed.

"Fine, no….but only if it was for_ your_ benefit."

"It is," he said, smiling. I looked down, blushing. The next thing I felt was Zach's arms winding around my waist. I took a step closer to him and wrapped my own arms around him. I sighed, and looked up. Then I said something that had been on my mind.

"Do you…do you think about me, Zach?" I asked, tentatively.

"You're my girlfriend, Cammie," he answered, slowly. He looked puzzled.

"But…do you?" I asked again, even more quietly. He grinned and leaned down toward me.

"Every day. Every night," he said softly. I blushed and he hugged me tighter. I pressed my face to his chest. His heart was beating to the same beat as mine.

There was a silence, but it was in no way awkward. We stood there, listening to our synchronized heartbeats and breathing. It felt like the world had stopped. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in. The smell reminded me of another hug, one in the gazebo on Valentine's Day.

"I missed you a lot," I admitted.

Zach dipped his head to my neck and kissed it lightly. Then he put his lips to my ear and whispered,

"I missed you too, Gallagher Girl," and sent shivers down my spine. I pulled back and looked into his beautiful eyes. They were so intense I had to look away.

"I like your scarf." I blurted. Zach didn't look down to say something cocky. He didn't say a word. He stood still, like he had on that day when he had uttered the words "someone knows." After a few moments he quietly told me

"It was my mom's…." I looked up and saw all the vulnerability he had been hiding from the world.

"Zach……" I whispered, putting my hand gently on his arm. I searched my brain for the right consoling words to say. But that wasn't what I would've wanted. So I just pulled him back in for a tender hug. Zach leaned into me, burying his head in my neck. He didn't say a word, and neither did I. I knew I was seeing the real Zachary Goode, no covers, no legends.

After a while Zach pulled away, and gazed into my eyes once more. This time I didn't pull away. Zach leaned in, closer, and closer, and even _closer_………and then his soft, full lips were on mine.

Thoughts in my head swirled around like snow would in a snow globe. My eyes fluttered shut.

………All I could feel was Zach. Zach's lips moving on mine. Zach's strong arm wound around me. Zach's warm hand on the back of my neck as he deepened our kiss.

……It was different from our first kiss. That had been like a scene in a movie. But this kiss was more private. Something just between us, as opposed to the kiss almost everyone saw. And it was different from how Josh used to kiss me. And I thought, maybe it was because I loved Zach . Maybe. And just maybe, he loved me back.

* * *

I waltzed into my room and sat on my bed, grinning like an idiot. I touched the blue scarf around my neck. The one that Zach had wound around me before he left. It smelled like him. Strong, musky, tough. But also, sweet.

Macey, Liz and Bex sat down across from me. They exchanged looks, probably because they were worried about my sanity.

"Uh, Cam? What happened?", Liz asked carefully.

"Huh?" I asked, disorientated.

"She means: why are you sitting there touching a scarf we've never seen before, and smiling like an idiot?"

"Oh, right." I dropped the scarf and looked at their faces. "Zach was here"

"um...you sure, Cammie? It wasn't a hallucination?"

"No, he was here. In our school. I was in a passageway, and he was there. He kissed me. And…he gave me this scarf……." I said the last part softly.

"WHAT?" screeched Bex, ruining the mood. "Start over. Tell us what happened. ALL OF IT. Verbatim."

So I started my story of Zach's second romantic visit.(although it wasn't very romantic in the beginning). But I kept the details of our kiss, Zach's walls breaking down, and the meaning of this scarf to myself.

When I was done, Liz was beaming at me with a dreamy look on her face. Bex just looked like she was impressed that Zach had been able to break into our school without causing a code black. And Macey just smirked(what is it with smirks?)at me with a smug look on her face, like she had known this was going to happen. Then her expression altered and she frowned at me.

"You aren't seriously gonna wear that scarf, are you? It's totally out of style!! So ten years ago."

I just smiled at her, fingering the scarf, knowing it held a lot more meaning than what my friends thought.

Bex and Macey started breaking down Zach's exact actions, while Liz was busy entering what he said into her Boy-to-English translator. And me, I couldn't help but smile as I thought about what Zach had said as he wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"_It's a token to remember from our secret interlude. Just in case that note rips."_

* * *

That's it. I hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading!!


	3. Cammie's Birthday

Cammie's Birthday

I was sitting in my desk, doing my COW homework, trying to concentrate, when our resident gossip columnist burst through the doors and skidded in. Tina was waving an envelope in her hand, and she looked like a cartoon character.

"Oh my god, Cammie!!!!! You got a letter!!!!" I closed my eyes and sighed inwardly. Tina was my sister, and I loved her, but really, sometimes(well, most of the time) she could be so…annoying!

"Can I see it, Tina?" She smiled and handed the letter to me. Bex came out of the bathroom and shoved Tina out the door.

"Who's it from, Cammie?" she asked carelessly. I barely heard her. It was another note. From Zach.

_I'll be seeing you soon, Gallagher Girl_

_- Z_

***

A week had passed since Zach's note had arrived, courtesy of Tina Express. My friends and I had squealed over the note, and analyzed it. We had Macey translate it and she just raised her eyebrow and said,

"It means what it says. Duh."

Yeah, big help she was.

Anyways, over the last week, I had been really jumpy. Every time I saw someone, I kept thinking they were Zach. Whenever I went into passageways I searched the dark for him. But he didn't appear, and I was starting to think that maybe it was a joke.

It was my birthday today. I was turning 17. We were having a small birthday party, secretly in this secret room only my friends and I knew about. Right now, Macey was ordering Bex and Liz around, trying to get the decorations in all the right places. They were all very excited about it, and were trying to get every little detail perfect. Of course, I was ordered to stay in our room. I wasn't allowed to see the "masterpiece" before it was finished.

So I sat on my bed and let my thoughts take over me. Faces filled my head. Macey, Bex, Liz. The best friends ever. My mom, the super-spy-slash-best mom ever. My dad, the person I would always miss. And Zach…what was he to me? Sure, he was my boyfriend.

But what did he really mean to me?

***

Blackness engulfed me. I was blindfolded, and being led to the secret passageway.

"We really don't need to do this," I told them.

"Yes we do, Cammie, now suck it up," Macey said back, and I knew that the argument was lost.

We were in the secret room now. The blindfold was taken off, and I gasped. The dusty old room was glittery and bright. There were streamers and balloons all over the place, and there was a banner reading "Happy 17th Birthday, Cammie!" There was a huge chocolate cake on the table, and surrounding it were 3 wrapped boxes. And there was a iPod speaker, and a little TV surrounded by 4 bean bags. I smiled in awe and turned to face them.

"Thanks guys. This is awesome."

My amazing friends just beamed back at me.

Soon we were eating the cake and watching a James Bond movie. The cake was delicious.

"Mind if I have a piece?"

A husky, deep voice interrupted our James Bond mocking. I froze in shock and turned around. And there was Zach, leaning against the table, smirking at us.

"Zach! You're here!"

I exclaimed, once again awed that a Code Black hadn't been triggered, and that he had found this room. And of course his presence was enough to make me feel dizzy. Zach winked at me and swiped some icing off the cake. He licked it off his finger and said casually, like it was no big deal,

"I told you I'd be seeing you, didn't I? And how could I miss your birthday?"

His piercing green eyes met mine. He smiled, and I bit my lip. Then I noticed that my friends were behaving very…unnaturally. Well, Macey just looked bored. She looked at Zach and said,

"I approve, Goode. Nice entrance."

"Thanks, McHenry. And nice present you picked. I'm sure Cammie will love it."

How did he know that? Oh, right. _Spy_.

Bex and Liz were giggling and looking at me. Zach started walking towards us. He tossed an envelope in Bex's direction.

"Grant and Jonas send you their greetings," he said carelessly, and then he put his hands on my shoulders.

"James Bond? You gotta have better taste than that, Gallagher Girl," he said, stealing my cake and taking a bite out of it.

Before I could start lecturing him on the etiquette of birthday parties, Macey stood up dramatically. She gracefully put a death grip on Liz and Bex's arms and dragged them out the door.

"This is my other present to you, Cammie….and you too, Goode."

I stared at the screen of the TV, not meeting Zach's eyes. I didn't know what I would see there. Then all of a sudden the movie stopped, and there was dead silence. Zach slowly made his way to sit in the bean bag Macey had been in.

"So…happy birthday, Gallagher Girl," he said, tilting his head to the right. I stayed silent, not trusting myself to speak.

"What, nonexistent cat Suzie got your tongue?" he teased, and I groaned.

"When are you going to stop going on about that?" I asked, exasperated.

"Let me think, well, never."

I glared at him.

"Mad, Gallagher Girl? It not my fault you came up with such a great cover!"

I rolled my eyes at him. I like him, he's my boyfriend, but he is just so damn annoying!

"Really Zach. You're going to drive me crazy on my birthday, too?"

He didn't answer, and just kept smirking.

"I really don't get why you have to smirk all the time."

"But you like it."

"No, it's annoying and I hate it."

"But you love me."

"Yeah, but I still hate—"

"You love me!!" he interrupted.

"I never said that!"

"Yeah, you did."

"Oh…whatever," I pouted and gave up. Fighting with Zach would just end up with me wanting to strangle him. I sank further into my bean bag. Zach moved his bean bag closer to me and when I looked at his face, I saw an expression I had never seen on him before. Or on anyone for that matter.

"Guess what, Gallagher Girl?" he said softly.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to play Guess What," I mumbled, irritated. Didn't this guy like me? He could at least act like it. Or say he missed me, and give me a hug or a kiss. I seriously needed Macey to tell me what was going on. Zach continued as if he hadn't heard me.

"I love you too." he whispered, so softly I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly.

"…What?" I asked, squinting.

"I said I love you" Zach replied, stronger this time. He turned his head to look at me. His green eyes were intense as they bore into mine.

"Zach……"He looked away again.

"I know I…annoy you and tease you drive you crazy. But…that's my way…to tell you I love you. Because that's the only way I know." He whispered the last part.

I tried to sink all of this into my head. Zach loved me. I felt a smile(and a blush) grow on my face.

I looked down into my lap and peeked at Zach. He looked so vulnerable. So unlike what he was like just a few minute ago. But that was his legend, his cover. I knew this was the real Zach.

I reached out and put my hand on his. He looked into my eyes. And as I looked into his holly green eyes, I felt like Zach was telling me _everything_. There was a tender smile on his face. His face inched closer to mine. I could feel his breath on my neck…he was breathing my air…….

And then his lips were on mine in a tender kiss. His hand stroked my hair, and I put one hand on his chest, the other in his soft hair. He moved closer to me and gathered me in an embrace. He deepened the kiss and I let out a little moan.

When we pulled away, my cheeks were flushed. I glanced up at Zach to see him looking at me, while biting his lip. Then the corners of his lips turned up and he reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

Zach reached into his jacket and pulled out a tiny little box, wrapped in a big, purple bow. He gave it to me, and I took it in my hands, and pulled at the bow. I opened the box slowly, half expecting something to jump out. But when I opened the box I could only gasp. There was a gold 'Z' and a 'C' entwined, hanging on a gold chain. I looked up at Zach, my eyes glowing.

"Zach…" I whispered, and he took the necklace out of the box and put it around my neck. And then pulled me into his arms once more.

"Happy birthday, Gallagher Girl. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Today had been another birthday my dad had to miss. But I didn't feel as bad today, because Zach was here. Of course, Zach could never fill in the empty space of my father, but he could always make it better.

Because he loved me.

Because I loved him.

And because he was…Zachary Goode.

* * *

**REVIEW** if you want **another one shot **in this series!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And "What Happens in Manhattan" is UPDATED!


	4. Fireworks in Nebraska

Let's get to some more fluffy Zammie!

* * *

**Fireworks in Nebraska**

It was hot.

It was boring.

And it was annoying to listen to my grandfather rave on and on about the 'nice young man' next door(which is actually like 5 kilometers away). I was in the kitchen of my grandparents' house in Nebraska. The room was bright and sunny, the walls a cream color, with old but big windows letting lots of sunlight stream in. The floorboards were worn out, and they creaked under my feet. My grandpa sat in the chair across from me, while my grandma was cooking some vegetables, with her back to me.

"Now, Cameron, I want you to enjoy yourself while you're here, and-"

"Grandpa, I told you, I have a boyfriend," I told him, exasperated, for what seemed like the 69th time.

"Sure you do, honey," my grandma said, in a sympathetic tone.

It was nice to know that my grandparents had so much confidence in my ability to find a nice guy.

I played with the cup in my hand shaped like a cow, filled with milk. I turned my gaze away from my grandpa and focused on a crack on the wall shaped like a UFO.

"His name is Zach, and he has brown hair, and the most amazing green eyes—"

"Wasn't that what your imaginary friend used to look like?"

I sighed. No use continuing this. I slumped up the stairs to my room, but my grandpa called after me,

"Don't forget, dear, we have dinner with Mark and the Kelleys."

I groaned to myself.

I slammed my door and sat on my creaky bed. My thoughts drifted to Zach. I lay back on my bed, letting my thoughts walk on their own feet.

I missed Zach like crazy. I hadn't seen him since last month, when our classes met up for a joint mission. It's been much too long. I needed to run my hands through his soft hair, breathe in his musky scent, feel his soft lips on mine…

I desperately wanted to call him, but the problem was, it was summer break, and I didn't know how to contact him. I tried getting my mom to tell me, but she had been preoccupied, saying 'I'll find out later'. When 'later' was, I didn't know.

Every little thing made me think of Zach. I mean, you know you seriously like a guy when you mistake a deformed, ugly brown hat for his head. And there was also the fact that I needed to convince my evil, conniving grandparents that he was real and not an imaginary friend from back when I used to watch Barney or something.

I took the gold necklace out of my shirt and fingered it. It was one thing that helped me remember that Zach was real, and that he was really mine. I closed my eyes and flashbacked to my birthday, when he had told me he loved me. I felt a large, goofy grin spread over my face.

"Cameron! I need your help with something!"

Dang, they had to ruin everything.

* * *

I stood awkwardly to the side as my grandparents welcomed the Kelleys. I had been forced into wearing a pink(!) sweater set. I saw Mark for the first time. I was amazed. I could say that I forgot all about Zach and fell in love at first sight with this boy. NOT! If I could describe him in one word…it would be _Preston_. Mark was also small and scrawny _and_ he wore a spiderman watch. He had slicked back black hair and was wearing a out of place flowered tie. Ech. I needed to see Zach to get rid of this picture in front of me that was terrorizing my eyes.

"Cameron, this is Susan, Bob, and_ this_, is Mark."

I said my polite hellos, careful not to make direct contact with Mark.

"Hey, Cameron, or Cammie, or Cam, I heard you prefer the last two, I'm Mark, like your grandpa said, um, hi?" he said, stumbling.

"Yeah. Uh, I'm starving, let's go eat," I said, and power walked towards the kitchen. I was going to sit between my grandparents, and it almost worked, except Mark slid into the seat next to me at top speed. Dang.

Dinner was delicious, except I had to sit next to Mark and listen to his rants about how amazing action figures were and how he had this dream to dangle off a building. I wanted to dangle him off a building.

"So, Cammie, I never see any pretty girls around, so like, maybe we could watch Superman comics together sometime?"

"Uh, sure," I said. As in 'sometime meaning never'.

At one point he even touched my hair. I pretended to jump and 'accidently' kick his leg. He yelled out, and I discreetly rolled my eyes. Liz would have been able to take that with just a little wince.

I sighed, glancing at the clock even though I knew what time it was, willing this to be over soon.

Of course, the needle didn't move any faster.

I think it even slowed down a little.

* * *

I tore my sweater set and skirt off and changed into a polo T-shirt and Bermuda jeans. I fell back onto my bed and started muttering to myself.

"Stupid Mark…grandparents…Preston Mark…what a wimp…Mark…"

"Cheating on me, Gallagher Girl?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"Zach?" I called out, sitting up straight. I stood up and walked towards the window, where the voice had come from. It couldn't be him, could it?

Of course it could.

Zach grinned at me, sitting precariously on a tree branch.

"Give me a hand, will you?"

I held out a hand and pulled him in my window, still speechless. I stared at him, aware of the fact that I was sort of swooning. Zach casually leaned against the window frame, like this was the normal way to visit his girlfriend's grandparents' house. Like he climbed trees to get in through second story windows everyday.

Maybe it was the heat.

Maybe it was the relief at seeing someone like…me.

Maybe it was the fact that I'd been missing him since I last saw him.

Whatever the reason, I uncharacteristically ran straight into Zach's arms, surprising him. We stood there, swaying slightly, until Zach spoke.

"So…who's this Mark guy? Some rival I need to worry about?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

I rolled my eyes and said,

"Only if you worship the world of comic superheroes."

"Hey, I could be a superhero!"

"And I'm a damsel in distress."

We stared each other down, then burst out laughing.

"I missed you so much," Zach said, nuzzling his head in my hair.

"Missed you too."

I convinced Zach to stay for the night-not in that way-and we talked in quiet whispers, so we wouldn't wake my sleeping grandparents. I really hoped that Zach had a solution for what to do in the morning when my grandparents finds him here.

* * *

"Uh…Grandma? This is Zach, my boyfriend," I said, awkwardly. Zach stood next to me, keeping a safe space between us.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan. I apologize for dropping in unannounced," Zach said, in an overly polite and charming tone, bowing his head a little.

"So he _is_ real!" she exclaimed, and Zach raised an eyebrow, glancing at me.

I kept my mouth shut. Grandma started to eye Zach up and down, and she had this look on her face that went "should I get mad at him for barging in or succumb to his charms?".

"That is a beautiful painting," Zach said, pointing at this one hideous painting on our wall that everyone hated except for Grandma. Of course, after that comment, her eyes lit up and she immediately decided on succumbing to his charms. Like grandma, like granddaughter.

"I got it at this little store in town, and I honestly don't know why everyone hates it so much, I mean just look at it…"

Zach listened to her talk with an expression of utmost attention on his face. And then he found a photograph of my grandparents' wedding day, and he had to comment on how good she looked in it. And I was forced to look on in disgust as my grandma started giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I'm sorry, Grandma, but we really have to go somewhere," I said, grabbing Zach's hand and pulling him to the door. I didn't let her answer, power-walking out of the house with Zach in my wake.

"You didn't have to charm the pants off of her," I grumbled.

He smirked.

"Jealous?"

I gave him a loving smack on his shoulder.

* * *

It was around 2 o'clock, and Zach and I were walking aimlessly around town.

"This is the most boring place I've ever been to," Zach complained.

Something caught my eye. I walked over to store with cute little kittens in them, and looked at the flyer on the wall beside them.

_Carnival Fun!_

_Where: Wickery Bridge Town!_

_When: July 2~July 5!_

_What: Ferris wheels, games, food and more!_

_Come join the fun!_

"Look at all the exclamation marks," Zach said dryly.

"It's not like we have anything better to do, let's go," I said.

* * *

I grinned, picking up my gun. Don't worry, we weren't going crazy and shooting civilians for fun. We were just playing an _innocent_ game of shooting moving stick figures.

Zach picked up his gun and got into position. I was momentarily distracted by how hot he looked, concentrating like that. I went first, and I purposely missed a few shots to avoid raising suspicion. But Zach didn't care about minor details like that. He nailed a little stick guy every time he pulled the trigger. I gritted my teeth and said,

"I'm going again."

This time I nailed every stick figure, along with the one that moved really fast and was worth a lot of points. I grinned in triumph and took my humungous stuffed bear from the booth manager. Zach handed me his much smaller stuffed rabbit and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I looked back and forth between the two dolls and decided I liked Zach's better, and threw the big one in the trash can.

* * *

"What do you know, there's more exciting grass on this side of the ferris wheel," I said sarcastically, annoyed. "Isn't there anything more interesting to look at?"

"I think the view is pretty amazing, actually," Zach murmured, looking intensely at me. I caught on to what he meant and blushed deeply. He sat across from me, and I tried to avoid his gaze. He stood up and sat down next to me, putting his arm around me. I blushed even more and he smiled. He ducked his head, and he looked deep into my eyes, our lips inches apart. I sighed, and started to lean in…

The door to our little compartment opened with a clang, and we instantly broke apart. I saw all the people staring at me in fascination, and I quickly moved out and started to blend into the crowd, making myself nearly invisible. When I was a safe distance from the ferris wheel, I reached for Zach…to find him gone. Shoot. Most people couldn't find me in crowds once they lost me. I searched around for him, and felt a warm hand on my upper arm. I turned around, ready to flip the person.

"Zach! I could have flipped you into the trashcan. How did you find me?"

"I'll always find you."

* * *

The stars glowed brightly in the night sky above us. I snuggled deeper into Zach's warm chest. We were lying down on the grass in a secluded place, next to a big rock. There was no need for words, and we watched the glowing formations, in peace, in silence. Zach stroked my hair slowly. I shifted my position so I could look into his eyes. I saw lights dancing in the reflection in his eyes. I could see myself there, too. A soft grin graced his face, and I leaned up to kiss him.

I never thought there'd be fireworks in boring old Nebraska.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure I could get this tractor running with the right tools, sir."

"That would sure help my old back."

"Zach, have some omelets, they're fresh from the barn!"

I rolled my eyes and dug into my eggs, watching Zach charm my grandparents. They were in love with him, I swear. They thought he was 'the nicest young man ever'. Hmm. I thought that was supposed to be Mark.

"So, Zach, why don't you stay with us and Cammie for the rest of the summer?"

"That would be great, Mrs. Morgan," Zach replied, winking at me.

I guess having a charming boyfriend paid off sometimes.

* * *

So…that's it! How was it?

I'm thinking the next one can be about the Blackthorne Boys coming to Gallagher for a day or something. Do you have any ideas for me?

Please review, so this poor soul has something to be happy about.


	5. Breaking Into Blackthorne

This was weirdly hard to write…T.T thanks to my wonderful beta! :D

Hey! Go check out my new story, **"I Wanted To"!**

* * *

**Breaking into Blackthorne**

Bex's sharp elbow dug into my hip as she tried to snatch the binoculars from me. Why would we need binoculars? We were spying, duh. Only we were spying on boys, not covert targets. More specifically, Blackthorne boys. Let me rewind.

_A Few Days Earlier….._

"I CAN BREAK INTO BLACKTHORNE!"

My now delicate eardrums faintly heard a plop as Macey dropped one of her gold earrings into the toilet. Bex, Macey and I rushed over to Liz and her computer. I peered at the screen and saw a set of extremely elaborate blueprints and line after line of unreadable script. We all leaned back, impressed.

"How'd you do it, Liz?" Bex asked.

"I have my sources," Liz tried to answer all spy-like and failed miserably.

"You mean _Jonas_," Bex teased, causing Liz to go beet red.

"Doesn't get more covert than that," Macey shrugged, an evil smile coming across her face. "So…what's the plan?"

We all smirked. Zach must have been rubbing off on us.

_The Wet and Muddy Present….._

"Ok, I have sixty seconds to shut down the electronic security, and then we have 10 minutes to find a way to get in…According to this, there should be a passageway from here to behind those rocks." Liz pointed at some huge rocks on the other side of the looming, silver-black metal fence around Blackthorne.

"Is it supposed to be this easy?" Macey complained as she tried not to get her black leggings dirty.

I just stared at Zach's school, noting the slight darkness about the place. The boys we had been spying on disappeared into the huge mansion…or castle. Macey impatiently sighed and got to her knees, holding onto a tree branch as she tried to stand up. A low rumbling sound was heard as a boulder slid out to reveal a dark passageway.

"Too easy," Macey said, shaking her head.

The rest of us grinned and went in. I lit a match, and we made our way through.

"Oopsie daisy!" Liz exclaimed as she slipped, grabbing onto Bex for support.

"Ow, Liz! You have claws for fingernails!"

"Sorry."

When we got to the end of the passageway, the wall slid open and we found ourselves behind the boulders. Next to the boulders was a forest, so we wove through the trees, keeping ourselves hidden in the shadows. We scaled a windowless cement wall to the roof, and found an opening. And we threw our bodies into the dusty air vents once more.

"Stop! This is the only place in the entire school that doesn't have security cameras. There's a blind spot behind that knight's armor. Cammie, call Zach!"

"Do cell phones work here?"

"We're inside Blackthorne, and the electronic security closed again, so yes."

I picked my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Zach's number. After a few rings a husky voice said,

"Gallagher Girl? How'd you get through the signal blockings?"

"Hey, Zach. Well, we physically got through the barrier."

"You're in Blackthorne!" Zach yelled, his voice getting a pitch higher at the end. I heard a few muffled voices at his end.

"Um, yeah," I answered, feeling awkward.

He was silent. I grew defensive.

"You broke into our school all the time!"

"That's different. So where are you?"

I frowned.

"Come to that blind spot behind the knight's armor."

Zach hung up. I stared at the phone in a huff and then poked my head out of the vent to check for any people. Then I dropped down silently onto the floor, only to be met by arms coming around me.

"I should give you a proper hello, shouldn't I?" Zach said in a soft voice, his head in my hair. My irritation about his hypocrisy melted away. He leaned down to kiss me, but I shook my head and inclined my chin upwards. Zach froze, an annoyed look coming onto his face. He looked up at the vent opening and sarcastically waved at my friends, who were watching us like we were a TV drama.

"I'm flattered you went through all that trouble to break into our school just to see me," Zach said with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh, it wasn't that hard," I said, casually.

"Zach, who's that? What happened to Cammie?" a voice called, seemingly alarmed.

"That IS Cammie, you idiot!" another slightly higher pitched voice said.

I turned around to see Grant and Jonas, both standing in identical poses: their arms crossed, with Zach-like smirks on their faces. Zach got a little look in his eye.

"Grant, that girl you like. What's her name again?"

Grant looked confused.

"I talk about her all the time, Zach. Remember? The British Bombshell? Bex Baxter?"

On cue, we heard 'awwws' coming from the vent. Grant froze, his face taking on an expression between shock and embarrassment.

"Is she here?"

"Is _Liz_ here?"

Liz and Bex poked their heads out of the vent, bumping their heads in the process. The waved, Liz almost falling out in her enthusiasm.

"Let's sneak them into our dorm room," Zach said, well, sneakily.

Jonas gave directions to Liz, and they set off through the vents. Zach pulled me back when I moved to follow them.

"I'll give you a special tour," he said, smiling, making my heart flop.

He went to the knight and pulled on its sword. The wall behind it slid open silently. This must be why he got here so quickly. Zach held my hand and led me into the passage. It was surprisingly bright in here, what with the torches lining the walls. Zach held my hand tightly, like he never wanted to let go. I wanted to blush, feeling like this was our first date, and I was 13. Suddenly Zach stopped, pinning me against the cold wall. My heart was thudding in my chest. He looked in my eyes, his breath warm on my face. His eyes traveled from my feet and back to my eyes. Then he gave a heart-melting half smile and pressed his lips to mine.

The wall was cold against my back, but I was burning up inside.

Zach pulled away, slowly, like he wanted to savor the moment. I slowly opened my eyes to see him looking at me like…like he loved me. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back for another kiss.

"I'm really glad you came, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered in my ear, making me shiver. I was getting drunk in his intoxicating scent when he straightened up, taking my hand again. We resumed walking, me with a blush on my cheeks, and Zach with a goofy(yes, goofy!) smile on his lips.

"This is why I love passageways, you know?"

I grabbed onto a old rope, shimmying up to a small ledge. Zach followed me, and he pressed a spot in the wall. It opened up to reveal a cave-like space, big enough for about two. He pressed another spot in the wall, and this time, I was faced with boys' jackets. I stepped in tentatively, because old passageways were old ground for me, but boys' jackets? Not something I encounter on a regular basis.

I opened the doors of the closet and stepped out to see Grant in a headlock courtesy of Bex, with everyone else telling her to break his neck.

"Cammie, did you have fun?" Macey teased, her eyes twinkling.

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently, just as Zach said "You figure it out, spy."

"Judging from Cam's lip gloss on your lips, I'd say a LOT. Unless you're gay, Goode. Which might be a possibility," Macey said, thoughtfully.

"Shut up McHenry. Did you have fun with _Preston_ this summer?"

Macey turned a shade of pink I haven't ever seen her wear.

"I can't believe you cracked that code! Isn't Jonas a genius for cracking that code, Cam?" Liz squealed at me. Jonas had bright red cheeks and he was very interested in Liz's blonde hair. Bex finally let Grant go and he got up, panting.

"That was so hot," I heard him mutter to himself sneaking looks at Bex. Bex just did that flipping thing with her hair. I suddenly felt overwhelmed and squashed up in this room.

I backed up towards the closet again, holding onto Zach's (very toned) arm. Without turning my back on my friends, I stepped into the closet, back into the cave-like space for two. The secret wooden door closed shut behind us. I slid down onto the floor, Zach following suit.

"Our friends together do not make a pretty picture," I mused.

"They're just deprived," he shrugged.

Zach moved closer to me, slowly, like I wouldn't notice if he did it in the speed of a snail. I felt his heat, and my breath hitched in my throat. He put his arms around me, pulling me into his lap. I sat with my back against his chest, feeling the hard planes. Zach kissed my hair, rubbing my upper arms.

"You know I love you, right?" Zach suddenly asked, uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course," I said, surprised. "I wish I could see you more often," I sighed.

Zach's whole mood changed, and he smirked.

"Your wish just might come true," he said, cryptically, with that annoying I-know-something-you-don't-know look in his green eyes.

"Why do you always know something I don't?" I asked, with an edge to my voice. He took a breath and lifted his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a spy, too, genius. So why don't I know?"

"I have connections," Zach said, his eyes guarded once more. He ran his hand through his hair. I let it go for now, wanting to enjoy my time with him before I had to go back.

"You're the only girl I've brought here," Zach said, randomly.

"I sure hope so," I said, thinking about how I had to break into Blackthorne for this.

"Jealous?" Zach smirked, and then continued, not giving me a chance to answer. "I think we should leave our mark here."

Zach rummaged in his pocket, pulling out a knife. He looked at my alarmed face and smirked.

"I wasn't talking about smearing our blood on the walls, Cammie, have some faith."

He turned his back to me and carved something on the wooden wall. I craned my neck to see it, but he wouldn't let me. I was about to kick him where it hurts and see for myself, but Zach had to do the one thing I couldn't resist.

Zach's lips felt so good on mine. He licked my lower lip, and I slightly gasped. My head felt dizzy, until I remembered to breathe.

"REMATCH!"

I jumped, biting down on Zach's lip.

"Ow," he said, looking annoyed.

"What was that?" I asked in a daze, disorientated.

I crawled over to the secret door, but before it slid open, I caught a glimpse of what Zach had been carving.

_ZACH+CAMMIE_

* * *

I climbed out of the closet once more, feeling like I was coming back from Narnia. We saw Grant wiping some blood off his mouth, an angry expression on his face. Macey was standing over him, looking really smug.

"Rematch, McHenry!"

"Ask your girlfriend," Macey said carelessly, turning her relentless gaze on us.

"Another secret passageway? Don't you two have anywhere else to go make out?" she asked scornfully, a look of disgust on her face.

"Where do you and Preston make out?" Zach countered, with a genuinely interested expression.

Macey lifted her nose up, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You have blood on your lips, Goode! Did Cammie bite you?" Bex said gleefully.

"Get back to fighting," I told her.

I turned back to Zach once the attention was off us.

"I always knew you were a romantic," I told him, smiling like an idiot, referring to the carving on the wall.

He just gave me another half smile, and winked at me.

"Liz, that's not how it works."

"Yeah, it is. That's exactly how it works!"

"I'm pretty sure it's NOT!"

"I'll prove it!"

"Go ahead!"

Liz and Jonas's voices got louder and louder, as did Grant and Bex's fighting.

"Is that all you got? Bring it on, baby," Grant growled, as Bex spun in the air, aiming for his head, but hitting the wall instead. I winced as Grant's body made a huge cracking sound as it hit the wall.

As if she wanted to add to the noise, Macey walked over to the boys' iPod speaker, connected her iPod and blasted a song I couldn't make out over the noise. It sounded suspiciously like 'Barbie Girl'.

The noise reached it high as Macey sung along with the song, Grant and Bex kept bumping into the walls, Jonas and Liz shouting at the top of their lungs(tough love?).

The door slammed open, revealing a short, chubby man. The noise stopped at once, leaving an eerie silence in the air as the man surveyed the room in disbelief, his mouth open.

"Um…hi, ?" I tried, sheepishly. He jumped a mile.

"Cameron? Cameron Morgan? What are-what are you doing here?" he sputtered.

"Oopsie daisy," Liz murmured.

"Uh…we just transferred?" Bex tried, smiling awkwardly.

"Are you a _boy_?"

* * *

I sat with the girls with my arms folded, a pout on my lips. I could practically _feel _Zach snickering silently behind me. We had sat through a lecture on "it's not acceptable to sneak out of school, then break into some other school, then almost shake down that school's walls with the noise you created. Try to control your hormones."

I was pretty sure we were going to get it from my mom now. Sure enough, she asked to speak to me and yelled at me for 8 minutes straight. Then, surprisingly, talked to me, with a sort of grudging acknowledgment in his voice,

"You broke into Blackthorne. Extra credit points." Then he hung up.

I rubbed my temples, my head throbbing from my mom's screaming.

"You know, you didn't have to go through all that trouble," Zach said, smirking.

I glared at him.

"I thought you missed me," I said accusingly.

"We have another exchange starting next week." Zach winked. "I didn't know you loved me that much."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now go read **"I Wanted To" **

Anyone have an **idea** for the next chapter?

**Review **for another chapter :D


End file.
